


Tryst

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: B Y E, I AM SORRY, IT'S A PROMPT OKAY, M/M, Werewolf Jackson, human jinyoung, i had to do this AU i am sorry, i have an assignment to do and I haven't even started it yet, i love jackson okay but he is barely in here, it just come to my mind and i wrote it on the whim of the moment, okay people need to cut down the "jr", oooppsss, shapeshifter mark, this is worth it though, vampire jaebum, werewolf bambam, werewolf yugyeom, wizard youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: Jaebum, a single vampire father, was not expecting to fall in love with his werewolf sons' homeroom teacher Park Jinyoung, a human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaebum, a single vampire father, was not expecting to fall in love with his werewolf sons' homeroom teacher Park Jinyoung, a human.

The clock ticked in the room along with the overwhelming silence. The clock’s hands sounded like the sound Jaebum heard in the morning as his kids made breakfast at “human” hours of the day. He at times wondered if it was a correct decision to send them to school with normal human beings. The “normal” were indeed a bad influence for his adopted sons. 

His werewolf sons. 

His sons were sat on each of his side. One was too tall for his age and the other was too thin for his growth era. Bambam’s lack of growth had worried him so much that at the end he had ended up taking the other to a werewolf specialist. That was when he had found out the thinner one was the omega, growing up with the Alpha Yugyeom and the Beta Wang Jackson.

Jackson had already long found his mate being the oldest of the three. Jaebum was pretty sure that the other two siblings, both from different packs, held something very intimate between themselves and would surely end up being each other’s mate at one point upon realizing their emotions.

A cough brought him back to his current situation, a voice much deeper than both of his teenage sons. He raised his head to look at the human distracting him from his train of thoughts to be introduced to probably the most beautiful human he had ever laid his eyes upon.  
He wasn’t sure if the man in front of him was even human. His skin too pale, his hair raven black and his eyes naturally glossy. He had never read of such a God in the books but he was convinced the other was a God. Jaebum sniffed his nose at the scent of the other; hints of cigarette with his natural human odor which smelt like freshly cut lemon grass and strawberry soda.

That was the most peculiar combination his vampire nostrils had ever come across. Yes, he was the non-biological father of three werewolves from three different clans as a vampire. It had raised multiple eyebrows with in their community but he couldn’t really give any less fucks. His family was the best anyone could only dream of achieving even through immortality. 

“Please come in, Mr. Lim.” the probable teacher of the two teens invited him into the class. “You two stay here till I call you guys in. Move an inch I will keep your behinds here after school for another three months.” the teacher warned the teens as his face grimaced, bringing chills down the teens’ spines.

“Please have a sit Mr.Lim.” the teacher requested with a smile, which made his eyes wrinkles. It was the most amazing phenomenon he had witnessed from a human being. Jaebum swallowed a lump in his throat and took a seat opposite to the teacher.

“I am their homeroom teacher, Mr. Park Jinyoung. Call me Jinyoung.” The other informed, placing his spectacles on his eyes. Jaebum wondered how many times he would have to be astounded just by the mere presence of the other male. “Are you aware why I have called you here?” he questioned with a sigh.

“Damage of public property, I believe.” he answered with an equally frustrated sigh. He knew that wasn’t the only case. Yugyeom had gotten into a fight with one of the “jocks” or whatever the humans called the hot shot kid of the school. 

Not that the agenda of their fight had been a serious matter but Yugyeom being at his hormonal era as a young and growing alpha werewolf, it was difficult for him to sustain his physical urge to punch the other in the face and breaking his nose.  
This was going to be a long parent-teacher meeting.

“Yes, are you aware that he had also gotten into a physical fight with one of the students in school? And to add it up he had also broken his nose.” Jinyoung informed biting his lower lip. Jaebum found it extremely sexy but he was sure now was not the most appropriate moment to be thinking of such things.

“Yes, I am aware.” He replied with an expression of guilt. “Please do not mind,” the teacher began, “If I am not wrong, you work till late at night as far as I am informed?” he asked and the father of the two nodded his head in reply. “I heard your family lives much further from most normal neighborhoods.” He questioningly said and Jaebum once again nodded his head in reply.

“Yugyeom informed me their usual company is their older brother who recently graduated from Stanford; along with your brother, Youngjae and his lover Mark. That was actually how I came to know the brothers do not have a mother.” the other flatly informed making Jaebum arch an eyebrow. Of course he had been asked about the whereabouts of their mother before but none of them had been this blunt with it. “Excuse me but are you trying to tell me my parenting skills are not enough to raise my children?” Jaebum asked making sure his tone held no emotions. 

“That is not what I am saying. I’ll cut to the chase. They are young growing boys whom you cannot cage. I am sure you and I were the same at that age as well.” Jaebum tried not to snarl at the other’s comment considering his “teenage” years had left him a couple centuries ago.  
“Not to mention you look way too young to be the father of two teenage boys but that is none of my business. What I am trying to say here is they might be close to your brother but he is not the proper guardian for them. They need someone strict yet someone they can rely on, someone who is constantly with them.”

“It is none of my personal interest to pry into your personal life but I think you should consider spending a little more time with your children if it’s not possible to find them a proper guardian apart from yourself.” Jinyoung finished taking off his glasses. His features were much softer now and he could read the other’s concerns towards the two teens. 

“I understand. Thank you for your concerns. I will do my best to spend more time with my sons.” Jaebum informed, getting up from his chair. “Please go ahead and feel free to punish my sons for their mistakes as I am unable to do so. I have a bit too much of a soft spot for them.” he added with his toothy smile and he swore he saw the teacher take a step back.

He swore at himself wondering if his fangs were seen. He immediately turned out to take his leave. The two teens were on the same spot they had been left at and it was astounding. Yugyeom was the most rebellious living being Jaebum had come across and to see the other being to obedient just to a mere human, he was greatly impressed. 

Jinyoung had followed the father of the two out of the room which the vampire had failed to notice due to his astonishment. “You two are dismissed for the day and your father is a busy man so don’t cause him anymore trouble. You two are still serving detention for a month with me. Miss one day and I’ll crack your skulls. Now go home and do your homework.” the teacher warned the two with a devilish smile.  
Jaebum was oddly turned on and it was bothering himself. He hadn’t been remotely interested in a human being so far let alone be turned on. Perhaps the other was a God in the disguise of a human just having some fun on earth. 

The car ride back home was silent and Jaebum was still surprised at the amount of guilt which was visibly flashing on Yugyeom’s face. The other had numerous fights before and most of them were with his own kind. None of them had ended remotely as nicely as the previous one had. 

Yugyeom was very strong for an Alpha his own age. His last night with another alpha had been extremely nasty, to the point the entire had decided not to step of the same territory as the young Alpha. All the ruckus because the alpha from the other group had been interested in the young and extremely attractive omega, Bambam. 

Jaebum had not punished Yugyeom knowing it was his Alpha instincts forcing him to protect Bambam from every danger and his own attraction towards the omega making him lose his sense of decision making. After all, they weren’t human who could be merely disciplined. The blood which ran through their veins weren’t that simple. 

“We’re home kids.” Jaebum informed parking his card in the garage of the house. One might assume they lived in a mansion with nineteenth century themed interior but they lived in a normal house, large enough for six adults. The interior was entirely decided by Youngjae as the other had a passion for such things.

Not to mention Jaebum decided to never mess with the wizard after a certain incident a few decades back when he had almost lost both his eyeballs. Yugyeom and Bambam both had returned to their room without speaking a word to any of the family members of the house.  
“Rough day?” Youngjae asked as he pet a white fluffy dog on lap, way too big to be a lap dog. It was definitely Mark who had shape shifted into a dog upon Youngjae’s command. “The kids got into a fight, specifically Yugyeom.” Jaebum informed, loosening his neck tie and flopping down on one of the sofa’s. 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and stopped petting the dog on his lap. The jumped off from the lap and returned in his human form after being fully clothed. Jaebum did not want to see a butt naked Mark in the house after being traumatized a decade ago. 

“They’re young werewolves! They’re supposed to get into fights and break noses!” The wizard claimed being angered at the human regulations. “Youngjae they go to a school full of humans. They can’t just fling their fist at anyone. We’re lucky he just broke his nose. The kid could have died!” Jaebum explained in frustration, throwing his tie across the floor.

Youngjae levitated the tie in the air and sent it to the vampire’s room with a sigh. “They look extremely guilty, especially Yugyeom. I am sure they understand and besides, humans are all jerks. Right Mark?” Youngjae asked his fiancé. The other nodded in agreement making Jaebum roll his eyes. He knew humans were selfish bastards but they all had their own reasons.

“I think I’ll go speak with the kids.” Jaebum informed getting up on his feet from the soda. “Well, no shit Sherlock.” Youngjae mocked making the vampire let out a groan of frustration. Jaebum made steady steps towards the teens’ shared room and knocked on the door, waiting for permission. 

Soon a glossy eyed Bambam had opened the door. “Hey there Bam.” Jaebum began wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulder. He scanned the room to find the other werewolf and he was soon found under a pile of blankets. “You too Yugyeom, come on.” Jaebum woke up the latter with a kick on the butt which he often did.

Yugyeom revealed his features from underneath the blanket with an expression just as guilty as before. “Come on now, you two know I am not mad. I know you guys are not at fault.”Jaebum informed as he sat in the middle of the two brothers and wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. “I am just worried about you two. I don’t want the humans to find out, that’s all.” he finished planting a kiss on the crown of both the teens heads.

“We’re sorry dad.”Yugyeom spoke up an apology, chocking back his tears which were forming on his waterline. “Hey, I already told you guys I know it’s not your fault. Humans are really mean most of the time, for no reason at all. I am sure you guys had a reason.” the father shushed the alpha rubbing his back with his palm.

“You’re not mad then?” Bambam asked one last time for assurance from his father. “Nope.” Jaebum replied with a toothy grin, showing his fangs. The two brothers shared a glanced before they both pounced up from the bed and pulled each other into an embrace. 

What was shocking the vampire was when both the brothers intertwined their fingers together. He arched his eyebrow at the teens as they turned towards their father. “So, you remember that painting you had in your office?” Bambam began and there it was. Jaebum’s instincts were telling him to cage the two before they could confess their sins.

“We kind of spilled our chocolate shake on it. We’re really sorry! Bye!” Yugyeom announced before dashing out of the house along with the other. Jaebum could easily catch up, being the vampire but at the end, it was just a painting. He chuckled closing the door to the brothers’ room.  
He would surely be solemn if something were to occur to his idiots.

\-------------------------------------

 

Jaebum took out a deep breath as he sat looking at the time on his watch, which was a century old just for anyone’s information. He had no idea why he was dressed in a fancy suit in the middle of a very fancy restaurant, which he had picked, yet here he was, in a very fancy suit in the middle of a very fancy restaurant which he had picked, waiting for Park Jinyoung. 

Jaebum knew he would be called back to the school sometime soon for something Yugyeom had broken again or for Bambam using too much eyeliner but he was not expecting it to be within a week of meeting the human. He knew Yugyeom was better at self control and the guilt should have lasted at least more than two months for the latter. 

When Jaebum had arrived at the school, his children were long gone and the only existing person in the entire school was probably the teacher and the janitor. He didn’t count considering the fact that he wasn’t a “person”. He knocked on the door of the same room where he had been interviewed the last time. After a brief “come in” Jaebum opened the room to find the human in front of him to be looking even more beautiful than the last time he had met the other.

“Please have a sit Mr. Lim.” The teacher requested just like he had previously except this time, the smile he had dedicated towards the vampire was much more ebullient and genuine than a mere sign of politeness like the previous one. “Please call me Jaebum.” Jaebum requested the teacher which had earned him another smile.

He knew his heart was basically the most useless organ in his body considering it had stopped beating a long time ago but he swore his heart had pumped a little.

“Don’t worry Jaebum, I didn’t invite you over to complain about your sons. It’s the complete opposite. Your boys have been extremely well behaved recently which actually had me worried. Can you believe Lim Yugyeom offered to carry the exam papers to my table? Bambam had been complimenting my hair as well!” Jinyoung confessed with some sort of light in his eyes which Jaebum hadn’t seen in the eyes of humans in decades.

The glints of sparkles in the other male’s eyes made the vampire chuckle and wonder why his sons were being suspiciously well behaved. “I think your detention sessions did a better job than any of my lectures.” Jaebum confessed with another chuckle. “As much as I’d take to take all the credit, I am sure you have been putting effort into the kids as well.”Jinyoung insisted with a smile which almost reached to be a smirk. 

“But that is not all,” the teacher began again, “I am actually surprised by their grades as well. Yugyeom had always been average along with Bambam but recently they have matched up with the top ten students of the class. I don’t know how and why this is happening but I could not be anymore happy. I am very proud of the boys.”Jinyoung informed with his smile growing wider and his eyes lighting up further, if that was possible.

Guardian wasn’t it? Wasn’t that what you called someone who deeply cared for someone much younger than them and was responsible enough to take care of them? Wasn’t Jinyoung doing exactly so? Being the only being able to control the notorious duo of the werewolf brothers and his genuine concern towards the boys, wasn’t he himself was whom Jinyoung had asked Jaebum to find?  
Just like a match in the middle of a dark cave, the idea sprung in Jaebum’s dead brain within seconds. Park Jinyoung was the one Jaebum had been looking for decades. 

He looked at the exam results and he was deeply moved by the numbers on the paper. He had even asked Jinyoung if the other had made a mistake whilst marking but it had only earned him another pit of laughter. It made him feel like he was listening to the choirs of heaven but then he realized he was a vampire going to hell, if he ever died in the first place. 

“I think most of the credit goes to you Jinyoung. I haven’t really done much apart from playing a few games of basketball with them.”Jaebum informed with a grin and the teacher grinned back. “Well, don’t mind if I do take the credit. However, I am very proud of the boys. They’re very good boys with potential in whatever they do.” Jinyoung informed with the same fondness he searched in the eyes of numerous men and women, let it be human or not.

“Thank you, Jinyoung. May I ask you out for dinner this weekend if you don’t mind?”and there he had done it. His mouth had worked faster than his dead brain and he had uttered those words without realizing how it must sound to the teacher. He was ready to be kicked out of the room and banned from the school premises.

“Are you asking me out on a date Jaebum?” the teacher asked arching an eyebrow. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I was just—.” Jaebum wanted to finish his sentence and apologize for his rude words but the other had sent him to another dimension with a single word. “Disappointing.” the human said. 

“Here I was hoping you had asked me out on a date I could look forward to.” the other informed challengingly darting his tongue out at the end of the sentence, teasing the other. It was definitely working as Jaebum had to hold back the urge to kiss the man then and there. “A date it is then.” Jaebum informed with as much as challenge in his tone as the human.

And that is how he had ended up at the fancy restaurant in a very fancy suit. Okay yes, maybe he was aware why he was at his current position and he was entirely responsible for it but everything was like a very well written book. A fanstay too perfect to end well. 

For a dead man to be able to feel his heart skip a beat each time the other laughed at his very old jokes and the chills which ran down his spine as the human drank his red wine, making his Adam’s apple bob up and down. The man in front of him made him feel emotions he hadn’t imagined he would be able to feel ever since he had lost his humanity. 

“Like what you see?” Jinyoung teased the other once again, this time with a wink along with his smirk. Jaebum really could understand the statement “Cloud Nine” at the moment. “I am sure there is more for me to see.” Jaebum challenged as they walked out of the restaurant, with their fingers intertwined. 

Jaebum had been waiting for the human to ask why his fingers were so firm and why they were much colder than the snow outside yet, none of these were asked. Jinyoung had only rubbed his palms against the vampire’s hand to make them warm his own.

Jaebum chuckled at the gesture and resisted the urge to kiss the human’s nose; it might have been a little too creepy for a first date.  
Jaebum, upon insisting was able to drop the human at his home. Jinyoung lived alone in a normal sized apartment fit for one person. He was glad when Jinyoung hadn’t asked for him to step inside for “coffee” as he wanted to take things slow and the human seemed to be having the same idea.

A lot of agendas had to spoken in words between them. How Jaebum had managed to have the “Park Jinyoung” as his date, how the human felt about the “supernatural” and how the human would react when he would find out he had been on a date with a real existing vampire.  
None of them mattered at the moment however. As Jinyoung pressed his warm lips against Jaebum’s chapped one’s, none of these seemed to matter. They had all the time in the world to discover each other.

 

It was just the beginning of a whole new fairy tale.


End file.
